


A Cockles Christmas

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Christmas Eve, M/M, fluff! because i love it and I CAN, helping one another, organising for christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:32:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: The 5 cute and fluffy chapter story of how Misha and Jensen prepare themselves for Christmas.





	1. Decorating The Tree

It was a beautiful snowy night, and Jensen and Misha were setting up their house for Christmas Eve. Misha walked into the living room where he found Jensen dressed in his Christmas pyjamas and reindeer ears, finishing final preparations on the Christmas tree. He was currently trying to untangle the lights from the box, Misha could hear him grumbling over how long it was taking. Misha stood there and watched with nothing but adoration and love. After a little while, Jensen had somehow managed to tangle himself in the string of lights instead of getting them on the tree.

Misha giggled and smiled at him, “Do you have any idea how silly you look right now, but still adorably cute though…”

“I probably look stupid,” Jensen grunted, “Ugh, can you help me?” Jensen attempted to untangle himself but with no luck.

Misha grinned and made his way over to him, before slowly untangling Jensen from the lights. After a few minutes of Jensen’s groans and grumbles, he was finally free.

Jensen made a sigh of relief. “Thank you.” He panted as if exhausted from the stress.

Misha couldn’t help but giggle. “Your so cute Jen.” Misha leant forward for a kiss.


	2. Decorating The House

Once finally placing the lights were placed where they rightfully belonged (on the tree) Jensen and Misha stood there and admired their work. It looked beautiful in the corner of their living room.

“Well come on, let’s go and decorate the house.” Misha suggested.

“Sure, can you get everything from the basement? And I’ll go get the ladder.”

After a few minutes they meet out front of the house. Misha decorated the front yard trees and fence while Jensen got up on the ladder and began to put lights up on the gutters of the roof. Misha had stopped for a few moments, and looked over at Jensen on the ladder, while technically his ass, but that was fine with him. He loved Jensen so much, and no matter what happened, he always would.

He was daydreaming a bit but all of a sudden, he was ripped out of his thoughts when he heard a startled shout from Jensen. Misha looked up instantly and could see Jensen stumbling on the ladder about to fall. Jensen had tried to stop himself from falling by holding onto the guttering, but the gutter cracked and before he knew it, he lost his balance before falling. Misha reacted in milliseconds, running under the ladder, catching Jensen in his arms, before losing balance himself, and falling into the snow coated ground, Jensen landing on top of him. Thank goodness it was a soft fall, otherwise they could have both been critically injured. Jensen sat up immediately and looked over Misha straight away. Once he knew Misha was okay, he helped him up. They sat on the snow filled path, and Misha looked at Jensen, he looked a bit shocked and scared after his fall.

“I am so sorry sweetheart. Are you okay?” Jensen asked.

“I’m fine babe. Are you? You’re the one that fell from a ladder, not me.” Misha giggled in response.

“If it wasn’t for you, I possibly could be dead or really hurt right now. So, thank you Mish.” He replied.

“Are we still going to put them up?” Misha asked innocently.

“Yes, but can you hold the ladder this time?” Jensen asked.

“Sure.”

After about another half hour, and no one had fallen down, they had successfully managed to hang the lights.

“Now, come on, Mr Clumsy Ackles, let’s get you inside, where it’s safe.” Misha grinned at him.

“Good idea,” Jensen paused and shivered, “It might be safer, plus it’s a bit cold.”

So, they headed inside and got along with their evening.


	3. Silent Night

They walk inside, both shedding their wet outdoor coats and Jensen had decided to get dinner ready. He was trying out a new recipe, so he headed into the kitchen, but meanwhile Misha sat down at the piano. Jensen smiled when he heard Misha’s soft voice, singing along to the sound of the piano.

_‘Silent night, Holy Night._

_All is calm, All is bright’_

Jensen listened quietly to his partner singing from the kitchen and pausing when he couldn’t stop smiling. It wasn’t very often Misha sat at his piano, but when he did it was adorable. He sounded good, his voice was lovely and soft. He put the tea towel on the beach and walked to the door of the kitchen standing there for a few minutes watching Misha playing the piano. He stood there a bit longer, but couldn’t help himself, he walked into the living room, draping an arm around Misha and kissing his neck.

_‘Round yon virgin mother and child._

_Holy infant so tender and mild’_

Jensen couldn’t help but sigh at how beautiful his voice sounded.

“Do you know how beautiful you sound right now?” Jensen asked him.

Misha stopped playing and turned around, placing his hands on Jensen’s hips, “Almost as beautiful as you sleeping in the morning…”

“Oh Mish,” Jensen blushed, but had no way to cover his face, “I love you…” he managed to mumble.


	4. Christmas Cookies

At that moment, Misha stands up from the piano and wrapped his arms around Jensen. He pulled back for a moment, and grabbed a remote from his pocket, and pressed play quickly. A beautiful soft ballad started playing. Jensen placed his head on Misha’s shoulder, and they begin swaying together in time with the ballad. Misha was loving this night; this was the best Christmas Eve in such a long time. Jensen was also enjoying it; it was obvious as he sighed every now and then in content.

“You ok Jen?” Misha asked, adjusting himself, pushing him back slightly, but still in arms-length.

“Yeah. Just a bit sleepy. But I am okay. Enjoying this time with you” Jensen responded.

Misha could tell he was trying to hold a yawn back. It had been a long day, they had both been up since 6am, organizing everything for Christmas Day, as they were having Christmas Lunch with their family and friends, but at the moment, it was their time.

“Well, Christmas Eve is not over yet. We still have cookies to bake.”

“Wonderful” Jensen held his grip on his partner and kisses him softly.

After what seemed like forever, and a messy kitchen that looked like a bomb hit it, the cookies were finally in the oven. While they waited, they had another little dance, Misha had even organised a little list of everything that they had planned this year for Christmas, and he was able to basically cross everything off.

After 15 minutes the cookies were ready and were placed on the bench, they shared an extra one. They then stood at the bench for a few moments. Misha watched Jensen yawn again, even though he tried so very hard to hold it back. He giggled, stifling the yawn and looking at Misha with a grin.

“Ready for the movie?” he asked eagerly.

“Yeah.” Misha replied.

“I’ll set up the living room and get us a drink.” Jensen grinned at him.

Misha nodded his head and went to their bedroom while Jensen set off to organise the lounge room.


	5. Christmas Movie And Bedtime

Once Jensen had set up the sofa with pillows and a nice blanket, he headed into the kitchen, pouring them a nice glass of whiskey before practically falling onto the sofa. He was exhausted, it had been a long day, but Jensen wasn’t done yet. At that moment, Misha entered the living room.

“Here, sweetie. I bought your dressing gown for you.” Misha smiled.

Jensen stood up and he helped him shimmy into it, before they both sat down. Jensen envelopes Misha in his arm, handing him the glass of whiskey.

“Thank you.” Misha said as they clinked their glasses with cheers and a sip.

They had settled on ‘The Nightmare Before Christmas’ and cuddled while slowly sipping from their glasses. Halfway through the movie, Misha had felt Jensen’s head fall onto his shoulder, and couldn’t help laughing when he heard him snore. Misha adjusted himself accordingly getting a small ‘mmm’ sound from Jensen, giggling to himself.

“You seem ready for bed Jen…” Misha giggled softly.

“Mmm” came his reply and he shifted before tightening his grip around Misha’s chest.

“Come on then, let’s go to bed.” Misha said holding out his hand to help him up.

Jensen grumbled sleepily as Misha helped him up from the sofa and guided him to their bedroom before they both climbed into bed and cuddled again. Misha had decided it would have been better to come to bed as Christmas Day was going to be a busy long day, and they would need all the energy they could get. Misha snuggled into Jensen’s neck and he groaned happily.

“Merry Christmas Mish. I love you.” Jensen mumbled sleepily.

“Merry Christmas to you too, I love you too, Jen.” Misha replied.

Jensen fell asleep a little while later. It had been a wonderful Christmas Eve, and this would be his second Christmas with Jensen and he wouldn’t change it for the world. He soon fell asleep in Jensen’s arms, like always, dreaming of a perfect life.


End file.
